


Though Till Death

by mysticalFishhooker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death does not like paperwork, Death likes mixing things up, Death likes their master and her friend, Goblins are still salty, Harry is a girl, Luna is the best of friends, Not Epilogue Compliant, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalFishhooker/pseuds/mysticalFishhooker
Summary: Rose Potter did not want to be immortal. She did not want to watch as her friends aged and died while she was left behind. But as Master of Death that was one of her choices.With the help of Luna Rose discovers that it's not her only option as Deaths Master.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on AO3, I hope you enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing except a Slytherin hoodie, robe, prefect badge, and a wand.

Nobody, save a few insane idiots, would ever say they’d enjoy immortality. Rose Hadriana Potter was not one of them, but due to several, annoying, circumstances that is what she became. With her immortality, and the prospect of watching as her loved ones aged and died but she did not, could not, follow. She honestly didn’t think that Grindlewald had understood what would have happened had he been able to obtain all three hallows, if he had to watch as the world moved around him, changed and aged but left him where he had been. Faced with this prospect Rose, with the advice from dear Luna, accepted her role has Deaths Mistress.

“Master, how lovely of you to summon me” Death, in its expected form of a tall hooded skeleton said in a raspy drawl.

“Hello, Death. I was told I should speak with you about what my ‘position’ entails” she said returning the Hallows to where she stored them in a dark wood box.

The being gave a chortle “Your oracle is very useful indeed. Your position as my master gives you a few fun perks, if I do say so myself.” Death sat down, a chair forming around them, “You could, if you so wished, stay here, in this world until it’s death, a rather boring option but it exists. Another would be helping ferry souls to their afterlife, they can take some persuading on occasion. Or, and this is my favorite, you can stop worlds from early deaths, early deaths are not a good thing they tip the balance too far and it gives everyone centuries of extra paperwork, which I will warn, my dear master, you will still have to do, no matter your choice.” The being listed off.

Three choices, well two as Rose wasn’t even going to ponder the first, the second wasn't too bad but sounded like it would get boring and monotonous after a time. The third was the most compelling of them, stopping the end of a world was right up her ‘people saving thing’ alley, though she’d probably have the same problem of watching friends die while she doesn’t age. 

“Tell me more about the third option, please,” she requested

“Of course, master. With that one you will be given a file of the world, and possibly meet any ruling beings there, no other me’s though. Just one death.” They started. 

“Ruling beings?” Rose asked, did they mean like gods? 

“Yes, some of them are gods, others are ideas that permeate their worlds, beings like the Valar, you should have heard of them, they allowed a man in several worlds write about one of their worlds they watch. Or the being Truth from the Alchemical Universes. You will meet them if it’s needed and they will give you some guidance or clues, or perhaps in some cases extra challenges.” Death explained now swirling an empty goblet in their hand.

Rose nodded, she supposed that made sense “And what is the difference between worlds and universes? You’ve used both,” she asked, opening a bottle of wine provided by Kreacher, the elf thankfully not caring about his mistress’s skeletal guest.

“Universes are the groups of worlds, yours for example is the Magical Merlinious universe world number RHP17509 MM4. MM4 being the fourth of the universes where Merlin was a real warlock and not a made up character, RHP for your name as the one who would make the difference between an early world death and a normal one, the first three numbers are how many other of those exist before yours and the last one is how many are still going. I should inform you master, that there are also Realities, Realities are different from Universes and worlds and they contain divergences of each one, thusly there are realities where you are male but still my master, for example of course. I’ve never met him as each reality has their own version of each being or deity. Of course we can communicate across realities, if say you wanted to live your life with a twin that was actually just a male you from a different reality, we could make that happen” Death ended this lecture jauntily. 

Rose stared at the being for a moment “Maybe at a later date, Death. You still need to finish telling me about this option” she said eyes flicking to his goblet “want some wine? It’s elfish, a gift from Narcissa and Draco for saving his life” she held out the bottle.

Death made a pleased noise and held out his previously empty goblet, which was in fact Hufflepuffs Cup, Rose really didn’t want to know why they had it but assumed because they liked it and had their own version of it. 

“You will be given a place in a world, this world in order for it to qualify as an early death must be heading in a direction where it ends at least 6,000 years early, any less is well within the normal limit" Death began swirling their wine in the goblet before taking a sip. “Sometimes this means an entirely new being must be created for you live to in that world, such as if you ever need to go one of the Valar's worlds, and sometimes you will take over the life of someone critical to the world staying on track, such as with a few of Truths worlds, it can be a 50/50 thing. When you take over for someone you will obtain their memories in a way that will not be unlike using a pensive,” they continued.

Rose nodded, that made sense, but “Why would I be taking over for someone? Surely they normally do a good job of keeping on track?” she asked, she couldn’t, in good conscious take someone’s life away from them.

Death nodded, he probably understood where she was coming from “That will happen when the person in question dies before their time. Just because they are vital to their world continuing on the right path does not mean that they are impervious to the normal perils of life. They suffer injury and illness and they can succumb,” they said sipping more of the wine.

“And when I finish making sure the world is on track? What do I do then? Disappear?” Rose asked staring in her glass. 

“If you wish, however because you will not be in your own body it will grow and age, like all those you will meet in these worlds” they paused for a moment, “Most, there are some who are quite close to immortal in some worlds. You will have the freedom to live in these worlds for as long as the body lives or you may leave as soon as your work is done there” Death nodded “I think that is everything, any questions, master?” they asked pouring more wine into both their glasses. 

Rose thought for a moment “The Hallows will be with me no matter where I go?” she started, easy question first, since she already assumed they would.

Death nodded “Indeed, once you come into the in-between with me they will be absorbed into you, so you may use their powers when and wherever you need. Of course if you wish they will return to physical form and they can change how they appear. The ring may be any piece of jewelry, necklaces, bracelets, brooches, pins, whatever you like. The cloak can be anything made of fabric, blanket, woven jewelry seems perfectly practical to me for it, pants if you want. The wand can of course be any weapon your heart desires but it can also be jewelry.... mostly because I thought it would be convenient.” Death said nodding at the box she hid the treasures in. 

Rose blinked, that was useful, jewelry was overlooked and common, a good way to hide dangerous items like her hallows. “Will I be allowed to bring anything besides the hallows? Pictures or trinkets?” She wanted to be able to remember her friends and family her in this world no matter how many she traveled or how long she was away.

Death tilted their head and studied her for a moment “I do not see why not, you will meet many people and loose them all eventually, keepsakes of your happy times will probably be a good idea for you, master. And there are rooms in the in-between you can store them, my reapers must have downtime somewhere” they shrugged.

“One last question, I think. Could...could I bring someone with me? From here?” she asked tentatively, she didn’t want to keep loosing people over and over again forever and only have Death to turn to for support. 

Once again they studied her “You speak of your Oracle, yes? I believe, master, that she has been preparing for you to ask this question since you used the stone. Yes master, I would never deprive you of your friend. And just so you know the stone works differently in the in between, you call the whole of the person not just the shade.” Death was kneeling in front of her. “I would never be so cruel as to disallow you your greatest companions, my master” they placed what must have been their forehead against hers.

“Now, I believe you have preparations, master. You must write a will, having so much money lying dormant is not a good thing. But first, I believe you and your Oracle should go to the goblins for an inheritance test, so you know how much you have to give to this world, and others of this universe.” Death stepped away and was gone. 

Rose continued staring at her cup; tears filled her eyes, she could bring Luna. She wouldn’t be alone forever she would have Luna with her. She knew as long as she had Luna she could find a way to keep going, yes she had only known the girl since she was fifteen but they’d been through actual hell together and Luna understood her better than Hermione or Ron or Ginny ever had. 

Of course she felt guilty about not asking if she could bring Kreacher, the old house elf had nothing but looking after her anymore. Maybe she could give him to Teddy? He liked Teddy and Teddy liked him, surely it could work? Oh, maybe she’d just ask Death before she and Luna went to the in-between. The only Blacks left were distant children of squibs, some from the French branch, the branch that moved to America, her, Andromeda, Narcissa, Draco, and Teddy. The squibs and their children had been told of their lineage and accepted back into the family as well as reinstating Andy and making sure Teddy was her heir with Andy being his proxy until he’s seventeen or has gotten at least 5 NEWTs, as is normal, apparently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Luna pay a visit to the Goblins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I'm currently doing research that is not at all pertinent to the story currently and possibly not for a VERY long time, so I'll be editing a few things here and there to accommodate that research.
> 
>  
> 
> When I said I had nothing to do this week, I meant it.
> 
> Italics are written words and italics in parantheses are written notes
> 
> Please enjoy

   Luna was watching amusedly as Rose wilted under the glares of the goblins, even after four years and monetary reparations being paid they were still angry about her stealing from them and destroying the place. Of course since they’d be departing this world soon Luna thought Rose could give them their pick of the goblin treasures hiding in her vaults. With how many and how old they were she was bound to have more than a handful, though she probably did want to leave a few for Teddy or the other Blacks.

   They reached the teller and Rose hid behind Luna, despite the blonde being slightly shorter than her. “Greetings, my friend and I were advice to take inheritance tests, please,” the goblin, no less unpleasant than any of it kin nodded and pulled out some paperwork and two knives. “That will be 7 galleons and 11 sickles each, a single drop of blood on the parchment,” they said.

  Rose nodded and handed him her key for the Potter vault. “Take it from that, and any other fees we may have to pay today” she said taking the knives and papers. The goblin made no acknowledgement besides taking the key and nodding. Luna went first pricking her finger with the sharp blade and letting a drop hit the parchment, the blood covered the page not unlike watercolor on a wet canvas and words began to form.

_Luna Pandora Lovegood_

_Titles – Lady Lovegood, Heir Apparent Ravenclaw, Oracle _

_Parents_

_Pandora Linnéa Lovegood nee Ljungberg - mother (deceased)_

_Xenophilius Lovegood - father (deceased)_

_Grandparents_

_Leofwine Lovegood – grandfather (deceased)_

_Aisling Lovegood nee Moon – grandmother (deceased)_

_Valentin Ljungberg – grandfather (deceased)_

_Alva Katarina Ljungberg nee Beck – grandmother (deceased)_

_Godparents_

_Gloriana Bergfalk nee Ljungberg – godmother/maternal aunt_

_Greger Bergfalk – godfather/uncle by marriage_

_Inheritances_

_Lovegood family Ladyship_

_Fifth heir of Ljungberg family_

_Tenth heir of Beck family_

_Third heir of Moon family_

_Lady Ravenclaw apparent (Through post-mortem adoption by Helena Ravenclaw)_

_Vaults_

_#157, 213, and 421 – Lovegood_

_vaults #873 – Trust vault, set up by Ljungbergs and Bergfalks_

_#907 –Trust Vault, set up by Becks_

_#954 – Trust Vault, set up by Moons_

_#7 – Ravenclaw vault_

_#180 – Hogwarts heir’s vaults set up by Salazar Slytherin_

_Business Vault # 200 – The Quibbler_

_Properties _

_The Rookery –Ottery St Catchpole_

_Ravenclaw Castle – Arboath, Scotland_

_Heather Manor -Västra, Sweden_

_Beck Place – Stockholm, Sweden_

_Lunar Getaway – Carlisle, England_

_The Observatory – Kiruna, Sweden_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_B_ _usinesses_

_The Quibbler_

_¼ of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_2/5 of Ljungberg Publishers_

_1/7 of Beck Potion Suppliers_

_2/6 of Moon Restaurants_

_Magical Inheritance_

_Oracle_

_Loyalty _ _Oaths Sworn By_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Rose Hadriana Potter_

_Dumbledore’s Army (keyed to Rose Hadriana Potter)_

_Ravenclaw House and Family_

_Lovegood family_

_Ljungberg Family_

_Beck Family_

_Moon Family_

_ Loyalty Oaths Sworn To  _

_Rose Hadriana Potter_

 

      Luna looked at her parchment, most of what it contained she had known, The only bits she had not been aware of was being Lady Apparent Ravenclaw, one would think The Grey Lady would have mentioned something like that. She already had documents stating what was in the rest of her vaults but she ought to have to goblins do an audit of the Ravenclaw and Hogwarts heir vaults so she knows what she’s working with, they have lots of plans and ideas they need to implement before they leave. “Can I have an audit of the Ravenclaw vault and Hogwarts heir vaults, please?” She asked looking up at the goblin, “And the Ladies ring for Ravenclaw, if you would”

   “It shall be done posthaste, Lady Lovegood,” he answered scampering off to order it done.

  “And you, Rose? Any fun surprises?” Luna asked looking at her friend. Rose looked at Luna and silently handed her the parchment.

_Rose Hadriana Polaris Potter Black Peverell_

_Titles – Lady Potter, Lady Black, Lady Peverell, Lady Slytherin, Heir Apparent Gryffindor, Heir Apparent Hufflepuff, Master of Death _

_ Parents _

_James Fleamont Potter – Father (deceased)_

_Lily Jane Potter nee Evans – Mother (deceased)_

_Sirius Arcturus Black – Blood adopted Father (deceased)_

_ Grandparents _

_Fleamont Potter – Grandfather (deceased)_

_Euphemia Potter nee Bulstrode – Grandmother (deceased)_

_John Evans – Grandfather (deceased)_

_Camellia Evans nee Smith (deceased)_

_ Godparents _

_Sirius Arcturus Black –Godfather/blood adopted father_

_Alice Longbottom nee Abbot – Godmother_

_Inheritances _

_Potter family Lordship_

_Black Family Lordship (via blood adoption)_

_Slytherin Family Lordship (by conquest)_

_Peverell Family Lordship (by blood and deed)_

_Gryffindor Heir Apparent_

_Hufflepuff Heir Apparent (by deed)_

_ Vaults _

_#1 –Mortus Vault_

_#687, 532, and 696 – Potter Vaults_

_#711, 701, 677, 655,632, and 600 – Black vaults_

_#88 – Slytherin vault_

_#180 – Hogwarts Heir vault (set up by Salazar Slytherin)_

_#447, 448, and 463 – Peverell and Gaunt vaults_

_#74 – Gryffindor Vault_

_#63 –Hufflepuff vault_

_#765 – Trust vault, arranged pre-mortem by Fleamont and Euphemia_

_Potter Business Vault # 113_

_Black Family Business Vault # 198_

_All other Business Vaults have been closed due to Inactivity_

_Properties_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Potter Cottage – Godrics Hollow, Somerset, England_

_Potter Manor –Dorset, England_

_Slytherin Castle – Norfolk, England_

_Gryffindor Castle – Wexford, Ireland_

_Hufflepuff Burrow – Gwynedd, Wales_

_Peverell Place – Buckinghamshire, England_

_#12 Grimauld Place -, London, England_

_The Black Vineyard – Loire Valley, France_

_The Plantation – Kerala, India_

_L’île Noir – South Pacific Sea_

_Lieu Précieux –Aquitaine, France_

_Retreat The Moon – Alqueva, Portugal_

_Palace of Peverell – Leeds, England_

_Distant Thoughts – Bern, Switzerland_

_Forestal ar na Nathracha – Limerick, Ireland_

_Mors est in Domum – Valle D’Aosta, Italy_

_Badgers Guard – Pembrokeshire, Wales_

_Den an Caraidean – Perth, Scotland_

_Arfau Diogelu – Ceredigion, Wales_

_House on Black Hill – Triesen, Liechtenstein_

_Deerwood Home – Yorkshire, England_

_The Trading Post – Hong Kong_

_Constellation’s Retreat – La Digue, Seychelles_

_Eastern Conservatory – Penang, Malaysia_

_Sea Fairer Hovel (Renamed by Callidora Black 1946) - Malta_

_Businesses _

_Investor in Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes_

_Investor in The Quibbler_

_Investor in Ollivanders Wands_

_Investor in Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions_

_Investor in Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor_

_Investor in Honeydukes_

_Investor in Magical Menagerie_

_5/8 of The Daily Profit (shared with 45 other shareholders)_

_3/7 of Brushfield Farms of Somerset (shared with Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Lucas Smith nee Black)_

_The Black Vineyard of Loire Valley, France_

_The Plantation of Kerala, India_

_Black Down Farm of Dartmoor, England_

_Courtlyn Weavers of Dartmoor and Somerset_

_The Trading Post of Hong Kong_

_Eastern Conservatory of Sarawak, Malaysia_

_Farms of Black Hill in Triesen, Liechtenstein_

_The Black Fishing Fleet of Malta_

_The Potters of West London_

_Awhyne Magical Animal Conservation of Anglesey Wales_

_Villages of Rosewood in Londberry Northern Ireland_

_Magical Inheritance _

_Parsletonge_

_Loyalty Oaths Sworn By (by words or action) _

_Death_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Potter Family_

_Black Family_

_Gryffindor house and family_

_Hufflepuff family_

_Slytherin Family_

_Peverell Family_

_Weasley family (broken by Weasley Family members)_

_Hermione Granger (broken by Hermione Granger)_

_Albus Dumbledore (broken by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Loyalty Oaths Sworn To  _

_Death_

_Potter Family_

_Black Family_

_Luna Lovegood_

_George Weasley_

_Charles Weasley_

_William Weasley_

_Fleur Weasley nee Delacour_

_Life Debts Owned _

_Draco Malfoy_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

_Gabrielle Delacour_

_Fleur Weasley nee Delacour_

  Luna finished the page and looked at Rose was still rather catatonic, “I think you should get an audit done on your vaults as well, Rose. And all these houses and such will be useful for our plan, won’t they?” she said patting the elder girl on the shoulder.

  “Oh, yes very useful. Luna we gave ourselves a two-week time limit. How are we going to do that with the amount of things and places I own?” Rose panicked.

  Luna looked at her before turning to the returned goblin and handing him Roses parchment “We need a meeting with Ragnok, please, as soon as possible” she smiled.

  The goblin looked at the paper trying to think why she would request that, then he saw the title, Master of Death, and he began to sweat bullets. “At once” he squeaked running off twice as fast as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a stupidly long time naming and placing all of their properties, properties we probably won't ever see, or at least not for a very long time.I tried to use counties and provinces to place these, probably never to be see, places, if you notice one is not somewhere like that please let me know.(Except Malta becuase I couldn't find counties or Provinces for Malta)  
> Edit:some of the locations of the properties will be changed to suit new knowlege or because I 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a Kudos and a comment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll hopefully get the next part up soon as I'm on 'vacation' this week dog sitting for a friend at her house. I'm actually kinda surprised at the amount of havoc transferring this from word made, but it was easy enough to fix.  
> Please kudos and comment.


End file.
